


It's A Hard Life

by fretfulclaws



Series: It's A Hard Life [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol as a Coping Mechanism, Angst, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, First work - Freeform, M/M, Maybe a little Sabriel, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fretfulclaws/pseuds/fretfulclaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first work! Part one of a series that I haven't quite figured out the name of yet.  Just gonna call it "It's A Hard Life" until something better comes to me.  Feel free to pass any ideas my way. :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Part one of a series that I haven't quite figured out the name of yet. Just gonna call it "It's A Hard Life" until something better comes to me. Feel free to pass any ideas my way. :)

_I don't want my freedom!_

_There's no reason for living with a broken heart..._

 

Dean is sitting behind the wheel of his dusty Impala, the dials blurred by the tears in his eyes.  He doesn't even know where to start thinking about where he went wrong.  Was it when he texted him to see how he was doing?  Or when he drank himself into oblivion and called him and told him all the feelings he had been burying deep inside for so long?  Did he go wrong when he started developing these feelings?  Or when he called him the next day and asked him to come and meet him at the hotel he was staying at so he could explain himself  They were all wrong.  Everything was just wrong.

 

He starts up the car and just drives.  He doesn't know where he's going, and he doesn't even care.  He needs to drive as far away from his feelings as possible, and instead of his angel by his side in the passenger seat, the only company he has is the radio.

 

_This is a tricky situation..._

_I've only got myself to blame_

_It's just a simple fact of life_

_It can happen to anyone..._

 

Maybe he should find a bar, get drunk and get into a fight and get himself thrown in jail for drunk and disorderly.  At least he wouldn't run into Cas in the drunk tank.  Hell, it takes a whole liquor store for him to get drunk, and surely a barkeep would cut him off before it got to that point.  But then again, all he would have to do is put his two fingers on his forehead and he would drop to the floor and he could get behind the bar and drink as much as he wanted.  Dean smiled thinking the humorous thought.  Why would he even do that?  He laughed and bit his bottom lip as he caught himself thinking about how powerful and just...fucking beautiful he was.  He quickly shook that thought out of his head.  There's no point in wanting someone you can never have...especially if they don't want you back.

 

_You win, you lose_

_It's a chance you'll have to take with love_

_Oh yeah, I fell in love_

_But now you say it's over and I'm falling apart_

 

 

Yup, he was going to a bar. The song on the radio wasn't helping his emotions at all, but in the crappy town that they had just finished up a job in, it was pretty much the only radio station that didn't have crappy pop songs or rap music.  "It's A Hard Life" by Queen.  Huh.  Freddie sure got that right.  He kept driving, looking for a street that might have a bar, shit, even a restaurant that served beer.  Heartbreak makes him hungry, he realized.  He made up his mind when he saw a nice little diner on the corner.  The Triangle Cafe.  It seemed like the kind of places he used to go with Sammy when they were kids and dad was out on a job.  A diner means comfort food, which meant pie, which he needed a lot of and he needed it right now.  

 

_It's a hard life_

_To be true lovers together_

_To love and live forever in each other's hearts_

_It's a long hard fight_

_To learn to care for each other_

_To trust in one another right from the start_

_When you're in love_

 

He had got to the parking lot of the Triangle Cafe, but he sat in the car listening to the depressing, yet beautiful, chorus.  He held his held in his hands and tried not to cry.  He didn't want to go out in public looking like he had been crying his eyes out.  He had, but that's not the point.  He wanted so desperately to put on the strong face that he usually displayed to the world.  The face that demons ran away from in fear.  The face that vampires, djinn, ghouls and goblins knew to not mess with.  Just when he thought he had it together enough to go inside and ease his hunger with some tasty cherry pie and a huge glass of milk, the tears started falling again.  How could getting turned down by a stupid angel do this to him after all the things he had done?  Was he even deeper in love with him than he thought?

 

After what seemed like hours, he dragged himself out of the Impala and into the diner.  He could smell fresh pie and grease in the air.  There were a few people in the diner.  He was thankful there weren't too many, but seeing as it was - damn, 3:30 in the morning - he didn't expect there to be a whole lot of people getting cheap diner food.

 

He found a booth in the corner so that he could keep to himself and avoid as much contact with people as possible.  He heard someone walk up beside him, presumably a waitress to take his order.  They stood there for a few seconds, which seemed like forever to Dean considering the pit in his stomach.  He looked up to see who the rude ass was that was just standing there watching him and not taking his order when he looked up to see a familiar and unwanted face.  He was only a little taller standing up than Dean was sitting down and had a smug grin on his face.  He wiggled his eyebrows and narrowed his caramel eyes as he gave Dean a big mischevious smile.

 

"Hi-ya Dean-o!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!! Sorry it took so long. I've been going through a lot lately. Let me know what you all think!

"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"Cut the crap Gabriel. I came here to get away from anybody I know because apparently no one wants anything to do with me. And now I'm here with you." Dean huffs quietly, of course this is his luck. "What the hell do you want?" Dean says as he seriously considers ditching this 2-star diner. Of course, Gabriel obviously wants something, which is never a good thing. He'd just follow him wherever he went until he got what he wanted. Dean hopes he doesn't die today. It's not Tuesday is it? Nope. Good.

"Can't a guy say hello to a friend without there being any ulterior motive?" Gabriel asks, sliding into the booth seat across from Dean, perching his pointed chin on his folded hands.

Dean rolls his eyes. "Don't give me that innocent child look. Seriously, what do you want?"

"OK, OK. Listen, I know something happened between you and Cassie-poo tonight. Care to elaborate?"

Crap. Dean hopes Gabriel isn't going all protective big brother on him. "No, I really don't care to elaborate. But long story short, I told him I have feelings for him. He doesn't reciprocate those feelings. Capiche?"

Gabriel lifts his head up, looking incredibly sarcastic. "Hold up. You have feelings for my brother? NEVER in a million years would I have guessed THAT!" he says with a smarmy smirk on his face as he cuts his beady little eyes at Dean and wiggles his eyebrows.

"Oh shut the fuck up. Even if everybody else knew, he obviously didn't. And when I told him, all he did was stare at me like I was the freakin' devil and zapped off to God knows where. So here I am." Dean puts his head in his hands again. He felt his stomach rumble, which reminded him why he came into the diner in the first place. "Where the hell are the actual waitresses? I came into a food establishment because I'm hungry, douchebag. The least you could do is poof me up a burger and fries."

Gabriel looks at Dean from across the table, holds his hand up and snaps his fingers. A plate pops into his hand and it has what looks like the most delicious burger with fries on it. Dean's mouth starts to water and he wants to reach across the table and take it out of his hand, but he knows that just as easily as it was given, it can be taken away. He has better self control than that.

"I'll give you this, free of charge, if you promise to find Cas and explain yourself to him and maybe you two can work this bullshit out. I don't like it when you fight" Gabriel says, putting on his best little kid face, sticking his bottom lip out pouting like a 4 year old. 

"OK I guess I can do that. It's not like I have anything to lose, right?" Dean snickers to himself, even though he knows in his mind that this is no laughing matter. He really has nothing to lose. Except for maybe this burger that's going to be in his belly in approximately 10 seconds. "I'll find Cas and I'll explain myself to him the best I can. But what then? I can't just be like 'Hey Cas, I'm sorry for having feelings for you and telling you about it. Can we just forget about it and go back to normal?'"

Gabriel scoffs at Dean. He obviously doesn't know Castiel very well. "Listen, Dean-o. Castiel is new to this. He's new to human feelings. Don't you think a feeling that is so strong as love would be a little overwhelming to someone who has never truly felt it before?" He sets the plate of food down in front of the hunter, encouraging him to eat up. The archangel could really be so motherly sometimes.

"Yeah I guess so. I guess I never really thought of it that way" Dean says at he looks down at the food, waiting for Gabriel to mojo his way out of here before digging in. It's always uncomfortable being watched while you eat. "And hey, listen. I know I'm kind of a dick to you sometimes, but seriously, Gabriel, thank you. I never thought I would say that to you and actually mean it."

"Not a problem Dean-o. Now get out there and find my baby brother. Quickly, before he drinks another liquor store" Gabriel winks and with a slight sound of wings flapping, the archangel was gone.

Dean is just about to bite down into his burger when his phone buzzes. He considers ignoring it, but he decides it's best not to considering the situation. 

He opens his phone and finds a message from none other than Castiel. He clicks open the message and all he finds is a set of coordinates: 35.8, -91.6.

Dean smiles at himself and decides to take his burger to go. One does not simply turn down a good scavenger hunt. He hops in the Impala and digs out his road atlas. After a few minutes of searching through the states, he finds the location of the coordinates.

"Batesville, Arkansas? Really Cas?"

Dean was currently in Pontiac, Illinois. Hopefully these coordinates are Cas's actual location. If he was going to get there at a decent time, he had to get going. Cas had anywhere in the U.S. to choose to meet up at and he chose a podunk town in the middle of nowhere that's 7 hours away? How considerate.

Dean starts up the Impala just as his mixtape switches from "It's A Hard Life" to "I Want to Break Free". 

It's gonna be a long drive.


End file.
